Just One Yesterday
by Lizzy8pie
Summary: Annabeth Chase lives two different lives. In reality, the almost nonexistent Annabeth, but online under the mask of AB Siren. The only problem is, she has a major crush on Percy Jackson,, the most popular kid in school.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

You know your life pretty much sucks when people walk past you, singing your biggest hit, not giving you a second glance. Yep, I'm Annabeth Chase, the famous yet so infamous me. My online life, I live as if "AB Siren", I started small on vine when I was 14, and slowly growing to to YouTube.

how do I do it? I wear fake glasses, making it almost impossible to see my eyes, keep my hair up and stick in the backround, not so much it seems I'm trying not to exist but not bragging about my grades. In my videos, I keep to sunglasses and a bunch of makeup.

The only flaw in my plan is I've fallen for Percy Jackson. He's the full package, tall, handsome, basically sweet to everyone and perfect. But, as you can probably tell, his perfectness had got every other girl bowing at his feet.

Back in middle school, we had been besties. Now, I bet you 5 dollars he doesn't even remember my name. He'll glance at me every once in a while, but I do what every girl wouldn't do, I keep my eyes ahead.

Yup, it pretty much sucks.

* * *

><p>"Amnabeth wake up! First day of senior year!" My stepmom Helen shouts.<p>

I groan and roll over, shoving the black comforter off my skinny frame. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top that said "Fall out boy" on it, a red sweatshirt over it, and of course putting my glasses on. Helen calls agai.

"I'm coming!" I reply putting my hair in a tight bun.

I thud down the stairs, grabbing my black backpack.

"Good morning Helen," I say grabbing a breakfast bar.

"Hey Annabeth, have a nice first day!" She says with a smile.

I shove the bar into my pocket, grabbing my iPod, phone and sprinting out the door. I walk down the street, plugging in my earbuds as I reached the bus stop. I pretended not to notice as Percy walked up, today missing his usual cliche.

I shoved my hands into my pockets playing with my iPod. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him adjust his grey beanie. My heartbeat sped up by about 100%. He looked so hot just standing there, his bookbag hanging from one strap, his sea-blue-green eyes shining in the morning light.

I looked at the ground, mouthing the lyrics to my new song, though I was only listening to the backtrack, I knew all the lyrics.

"What'chu listening to?" Percy asks.

i unplug an earbud, "hmm?"

"what are you listening to?" He repeats.

"Um, some AB music," I saw quickly switching it to another one of my songs.

He sighs, "yeah, I love her music," he looked ahead.

i couldn't stop a smile from creeping into my face.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I force down the smile.

"It had to be something," he insists with a grin.

"Oh, I... I... Really like her," I say.

"I'm getting the gist you know her," he looked at me.

i blushed and looked at the ground, "no, no- well maybe."

He looked at me with a full on smile on his face, "I was her 13th follower on vine."

"how many does she have now?" I asked, already knowing.

"about 7 million," he says.

"Wow," I breath.

"Yeah, hey let me take you out for ice cream after school, do we can catch up," he smiles at me

"Oh, I'm really busy today, sorry," I looked at him sincerely.

He looked disappointed, because of me.

"Maybe Sunday, I always take that day off," _because I've posted the video, _I dont say the last part. His face lights up.

l-Time Skip until the end of school-

I walked down the street, pulling my sweatshirt off and putting it in my backpack, after a few minutes along with the glasses, I step up to the cafe.

I sat down in the metal chair, pulling out my laptop and opening my email. I went through about 30 emails before sleep overtook me. Yeah, I ell asleep on top of my papers and laptop.

"Wake up sleepyhead!"

I groaned sitting up and looking around drowsily, into the the blue eyes of my best friend.

**Please R&R I have a one-shot coming out soon, I have lots of ideas for this story 3**


	2. Chapter 2

PERCY POV

It had been an uneventful day. Basically the highlight of my day was when Ms. Dodds asked me to tutor Annabeth. **(very OOC, Percy's smart and Annabeth is dyslexic and ADHD, you'll get it -Liz) **When I looked back at her, she was drawing absentmindedly in her wrist, her red sweatshirt sleeve rolled up.

Wanna know why? I have a crush on Annabeth Chase. I know, I'm basically at the top of my grade, smart, popular, while she's more backround. She is absolutely beautiful and I know most of the grade would be pleased to date her.

It was only until I saw her at the cafe did the memories of the morning come back. She was sitting across from a girl with shorter back hair, and a pale complexion. I didn't recognize her at first, her hair was braided down her back, a tank top and her glasses were off, not to mention I saw a few tattoos.

I in fact, walked by the cafe to get to my house and I was _already _planning to stopping in to get something for my mom and little brother. It just so happened she was there. I walked up to her.

"Annabeth?" I asked stepping closer.

A small scream escaped her mouth as she jumped, "Fuck you Thalia." She whispered before looking at me. "Hi there." She smiled though her face was considerably pale, she put her phone on the table, which had been in her lap.

"What'cha doing here?" I asked.

"Eating," she said gaining color back into her face.

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I rubbed the back of my neck, a habit, "So you look pale."

She grinned, and the butterflies erupted, "Fuve Nights at Freddy's." She shrugged.

I nodded before smiling, "Ms. Dodds told me I need to tutor you this year so..."

"Oh, that's why she said my name," scratching her ear sheepishly.

"Yeah, we need to work that out."

Thalia, I'm assuming, watched the exchange silently before saying, "you guys should get together."

annabeth sent her a sideways glare, sighing she stood, "Okay I guess, we could get the dates worked out."

I sighed then she looked at me, "how 'bout we go to the pool?"

I nodded and grinned, "yeah, meet you there."

Thalia also got up as she followed Annabeth the opposite direction. I smiled and continued walking to my mom's house.

**Its short and late, I'm sorry but I have piano, school and my mom's work schedule to get around. I apologize for any typos I'm writing this on my iPod. Please review! I'll try to update sooner this time :)**

**-Lizzy8pie**


	3. Chapter 3(sorry for not updating!)

**Annabeth Chase POV **

I, the unpopular Annabeth Chase am going to the pool with the famous Percy Jackson. I stepped into our small-ish house with a dreamy sigh. I turned around and looked at Thalia.

"What do I have to wear?"

She looked at me, "that navy blue bikini, it shows off the tatts."

I smiled, "Kay."

She led me to my attic bedroom, opening to door, dragging me up the stairs and shoving me onto my twin bed

She opened my closet and pulled out a navy blue bikini. It wasn't too revealing but had an open back, well as non-revealing as a bikini can be.

I quickly slipped on the bathing suit and put on a beachy t-shirt and capris.

Then it hit me like a truck, "Thalia, Malcom asked us to back him up. Oh god how could I forget?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"I remembered, it's at the pool," she put a hand in my shoulder.

"Okay," I looked at my phone, 4:05. "let's go!"

I dragged her out the door, skipping shoes dice the pool was only about a block away. We ran up, Percy was there waiting.

"Hey, hi," I haven't completely embarrassed myself.

"Hey, let's go," he poked in the code and opened the door.

"thanks," I said smiling at him.

I stepped out of the hallway carefully only to be greeted with a huge bear hug.

"Hey, Annie!" He said as I hugged him.

"Aw Mal don't call me that," I pulled back and flicked him in the nose.

He smiled and took my hand, pulling me over to a mini-stage, some of his equipment set up on it.

"It's beautiful Mal, but, do you have any of the songs?" He let go of my hand.

"Yeah, sort of..."

"come on you're supposed to be a roll model, big brother?"

He chuckled, "who's your friend?"

"my tutor," I whispered.

He laughed, "can he play anything?"

I looked back at Percy who looked tense, "I dunno."

"So you take drums, I got the mic and guitar and Thalia had the keyboard," he counted us off on his fingers.

"Kay," I nodded, "be right back."

I jogged back over to Thalia and Percy, "you go get set up, I'll be right there."

She nodded and made an exit.

"My brother, Malcolm, kinda set us up for a gig here, around 5:30, so we have about an hour," I explained.

He nodded, "I actually think I was invited to that party," of course, the most popular boy in the school.

"Yeah, we get to clear everyone out at 5:30, when guests start arriving," I laughed nervously.

He smiled slightly, seeming to relax. Suddenly Thalia shouted. I looked over in time to see Malcolm flinging Thalia into the pool. I laughed a I tore off my t-shirt and shorts, diving into the pool after her.

She looked pissed, and by pissed, I mean hiding a smile and glaring. I just laughed, i glanced at Percy who was was taking off his shirt- and damn- as if he couldn't grt any more attractive.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies," she whispered. I look at her and splash her. She spalshes me back and it continues until Malcolm jumps in, splashing both of us toucan extreme.

"You little-"

"shush, we don't want to scare Annie's boyfriend," Malcolm whispered.

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" I shouted.

they both laughed, "you guys are idiots."

"Hey what about you Mally got a girlfriend?" I made a list face.

He frowned, "that's... Um... Uh"

"I honestly never thought I'd see the day when this idiot got a girlfriend," Thalia murmured climbing out of the pool.

He pouted playfully as I followed her out of the pool. She walks over to the stage and sits at the drums.

I know what she's doing.

Percy walks up to me, "would it be awkward to say I was invited to the party tonight?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

I shook my head, "nah it's fine, just one sec."

I run up to the makeshift stage and pull a guitar off of the stand, tuning the awful thing.

I strum it with my hand to add effect and speak into the microphone, "this goes out to the guy who is secretly mine." I smile.

I play the chords and begin the song.

**Percy POV**

"-who is secretly mine," I was jealous. And nothing short of that. She looked amazing in her navy blue sort-of-bikini.

It criss-crossed in the back and ended above her belly-button so you could see a piercing. The bottoms hung just low enough on her hips so you could see cursive writing around her skinny waist.

She plays a song that I know oh-too-well.

"Mal, up here!" She shouts.

Her brother runs onto the stage. I took this time to study her, her eyes were a beautiful blue-grey color, there were wet strands of blonde hair falling from her braid and curling around her face. Her pink lips move as she sings the song, a light pink on her cheeks.

I would've recognized the voice of I had been paying attention.

**Im so sorry! It's been forever since I've updated, I had so much to do; recording, writing and performing gets pretty stressful, not to mention school and all these job offers, Jesus. **

**Im going to update when I can and if you are reading this, thank you. **

**Review! And I have a question for you guys; what's your favorite singer of band, I'll make sure to put some of their music in the story! I'll tell you mine in the next chapter!**

**Lizzy **

**(PS IM SO SORRY I FEEL AWFUL!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth Chase POV **

_*10 days later/ the next Thursday*_

Thursay is more often than not my writing day. I sit on my bed, a guitar on my lap, writing music. I had a song almost done. And if you're wondering, the party was pretty bad. I did my best not to throw up at all the girls in those string bikinis rubbing their boobs all against Percy's body.

We were basically stuck playing that sugary pop shit.

It comepletely _sucks._

I had forgotten about my study session with Percy at my place so I was in the similar pisition, only on the couch this time. So I'm clad in an All Time Low crop top and black leggings(of course a sports bra under), sitting strumming my guitar and staring at the messy notes in my music book.

The doorbell rings, assuming it's the pizza man, I get up and answer the door the guitar on my back and I'm holding a 20. But, no.

It's Percy in a black v-neck t-shirt, wearing _glasses _and holding a stack of books.

"Um," he stutters looking me up and down.

"oh my god, I comepletely forgot, uh, come in, I'll go change," I stutter right back.

"No, it's ok, I just uh," he trails looking around our house.

Its messy, I know that, the home holds two messy little boys.

"Sorry about the mess, my brothers-"

"it's fine, you should see our apartment," he chuckles. "Where is everyone?"

"Helen's at work and the boys are at a friend's," I say running over to the couch and slamming my music book closed.

"what's that?" He asked.

I hold it tight to my stomach, "nothing, uh, um, lemme take this upstairs real quick."

I run to my room tossing the guitar and book onto my small bed before grabbing a sweatshirt, slamming the door and running back down the stairs.

"Ok," I say jumping over the back of the couch and landing next to him. "What's the plan?"

The doorbell rings again and I sigh, "I hope that's the pizza guy." I stand and walk to he door, opening it, but no, It's Thalia.

"Um, Thals you look hungover," I point out.

"I'm not, Annabeth Chase, someone just emailed is, check it," she looks at me with wide eyes. I nod and slowly pick up my phone going to email.

_Dear AB Siren,_

_We have listened to your music and were wondering if you would like to come on our Save Rock and Roll world tour with Panic! At the Disco. If you decline, we comepletely understand. You can bring two guests along with yourself. The tour is [dates here]._

_Thank You for your time,_

_Patrick Stump, Fall Out Boy_

It gives us the official email.

I slowly look at her and we both scream simotaniously.

"FALL OUT BOY, ANNA!" She shouts.

We we excitedly hug each other. I laugh.

"Um, guys what's this all about?" Percy asks from behind us.

"ummmmm, We get to meet Fall Out Boy backstage," I say the smile never leaving my face.

"Lucky," he muttered. "I'm going to the concert."

"I bet you'll see her," Thalia elbowed me.

"Shouldn't we get studying?" I asked looking at Thalia.

She grinned, "'course good luck with your 'studying'" she winked and ran back to her apartment.

I looked down, trying to force down the blush.

"So studying," he suggested.

"I honestly could not care less about that, we don't have any homework," I looked up.

He nodded, "I guess."

* * *

><p>I had emailed Fall Out Boy back, tour was a year round and started in January. I was so excited.<p>

I mean, they could keep my identity a secret right?s

I put on some Capri-jeggings that accented my curves and a black American beauty/American Physco shirt. I ran my hands through my soft blonde hair with (temporarily) dyed black end.

After putting in a nose-stud and my multiple ear peircings earrings. I sat infront of the camera. I slipped on my blue star-shaped sunglasses and started rolling the camera.

"hey guys, so, we're continuing the 'My Personal Stories' series today," I would put in the intro. "So today I'm going to tell you about my first times," I sat there for a moment of silence, and pull of my laptop," first question from SirenGirl083; first time playing guitar," I waited a moment. "At Costco while we were in Georgia for some sort of convention," I paused. "I broke it." Waited for a moment, "Alright NEXT QUESTION; from KyliaMimi739, what easy our first kiss." I smiled. "My long time crush, he was drunk, I think, but anyways..."

* * *

><p>Working until 9PM on Stardays kind of sucked, except I was at hot topic, my favorite store. I was in my uniform, black shirt and jeans basically, with my glasses, just black framed, actual glasses. I just flipped through a merch magazine until he walked in.<p>

What the hell was Percy Jackson doing at Hot Topic at 8:50at night; oh right- shopping

"Welcome to Hot Topic," I said pretending not to notice him.

"Annabeth?" He asked.

"Percy?" I asked in return.

We were silent for a moment the only sound was the screamo over the speakers.

"Cccccan I get my eeaarrs pierced?" He slurred.

Saturday Night, 8:45, at the mall.

"Percy, you're drunk," I said.

"No I'm not shush," he giggled.

i stared for a moment and he stared back.

"You're pretty Annabeth," I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from blushing.

"How did you get here?" I asked closing the catalog.

"I walked," He slurred back.

"Jesus Christ," I murmured locking the up the register, "I'm taking you home Buddy."

"I know some who had a dog named that," he laughed.

I had dealt with drunks a lot in my time, "That's awesome, let me lock up."

I shouted a goodbye to the manager and put the keys in the drawer.

"Come on Perce," I said.

"Wait Annabeth, I want a peeircing," he said.

"No, Percy," I said.

I dragged him to my jeep and pushed him in the passenger seat.

He just giggled, and I got in.

"Annabeth, you're pretty," he said to me as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Percy, you're drunk," I said to him not taking my eyes off the road.

He was silent as we drove the 10 minutes home.

i pulled up to his apartment, "here we are Perce."

He looked at me then leaned over and kissed me.

I was frozen for a minute before responding. He tasted like salt water but all I cared about now are the Sparks running through my body.

I let myself melt into the kiss, after all he probably won't remember. I thought back to our first kiss, it was at a party and we were 17. He had a few too many drinks and started kissing me.

He pulled away, "I should probably go."

I nodded awkwardly.

"See ya Perce," I waved as he closed the door.

I watched him stumble into the house and decided; he wasn't like the drunks I had dealt with (a/n You have no idea Annie.)

-PERCY POV-

Maybe I wasn't drunk when I kissed her. I had gone into hot Topic after a party to grab a wristband for someone when I saw her and came up with the brilliant plan to act drunk.

she looked so good, her hair was all tossed to one side and in a side ponytail. With glasses and a nose piercing. Overall, she looked hot.

And I was surprised she kissed me back.

After, I pretended to stumble into the house, but as I closed then door, I melted.

I smiled and sighed dreamily. I looked around the small house.

My mom ran down the stairs, "was that annabeth?" She asked.

I swear she acted like a teenage girl when it came to my love life.

My mom is 34, yeah she had me when she was 16 but I get to stay with her longer. She had long wavy light brown hair and light brown eyes and a beatiful face that remains ageless.

"Yes," I smiled.

she hugged me, "congrats baby, I'll make cookies to celebrate," she ran into then kitchen. She made up any excuse to bake something.

Not that I'm complaining or anything.

I walked into my room and sat at the computer, pulling up AB Siren's video.

"So I got challenged by DanisNotonFire to do the first time challenge, and I was invited by FALL OUT BOY TO GO ON THE SAVE ROCK AND ROLL TOUR! WITH PANIC AT THE DISCO!" I grinned. "TICKETS ARE ABAILABLE NEXT MONTH.."

**This was foward And confusing but it's a chapter and I know it sucked donkey butts, I was in a rush and didn't want a repeat of _last time... _so I apologize and ILY and R&R**

**~Lizzy from TOP**


End file.
